when_world_turtles_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Deities of the Thousand Oceans
The Gods The Thousand Oceans are now host to a diverse Pantheon of deities, which have come to compromise a unifying theology. The majority of these gods are ex-patriots from different worlds and have been pulled to the Thousand Oceans by the Mad God’s machinations, though the none can effectively tell which of them are the “native” gods or spirits. For this reason, most of the islands of the Thousand Oceans worship their same local gods as always, paying lip service to the overarching deific structure known as The Twelve. Carceri Deities During the Madness, many of the Gods of the assembled pantheons were killed or removed from history by minions of the Mad God. Carceri’s former Pantheon of ten has been reduced to only these four. Neroth and Beltine ''' (N) Neroth and Beltine show the Carceri people’s unique looks on not only death, but what happens afterward. Neroth, is the father figure of the Carceri pantheon, bestower of life in all forms, including unlife. According to Nerothian scripture, Neroth bestowed his Gift on rare souls, whose potential lay buried deep within but was not brought out in their natural life. Beltine is the matron, ever stirring her cauldron, from which she pulls souls for her husband, Neroth, to bestow. When mortals die, their souls return to the pot to be stirred into new souls. The Divine Couple’s priesthood is headed by a Dominus Pater/Mater or Lord Parent. '''Larissa ' (N)' Larissa is primarily known as the Oracle of the gods and is the Carceri representative in The Twelve because of her involvement in the war against the Mad God. Further details in her heading under The Twelve. Sarish ' (LN)' Sarish is the Human god of Law. Long before the world, but after the creation of the Hells and the Abyss, he found the way to bind demons and devil to his service through contracts made of his divine will. The original contracts are what allow planar summoning, for both divine and infernal servants, but these minions are not to be underestimated. Some time before the Madness, the Carceri pantheon came to live as Avatars amongst the people of Carceri. Each of the deities chose a consort to join with their Avatars and founded the Noble Families of Carceri. Those deities then returned to their celestial homes, with the Noble Families acting as guardians of their clergy and people. The children of the perished Carceri gods hope that one of their number may one day claim the powers of their progenitors and restore their divinities to the Pantheon through them. The Twelve The Twelve are the closet thing to a unified pantheon that the Thousand Oceans has. The twelve are exactly twelve major powers that have unified together to oversee the celestial workings of the planet in the absence of the Mad God’s influence, because none are willing to contemplate what would happen if they did not. Bahamut The Twin Suns ''': ''Sarenrae and Lathander'' The Passion Goddesses ''': ''Larissa, Calistria, and Fallendra'' The Stars, the Land, and the Underworld : Desna, The Great A’Tuin, and The Raven Queen' 'The Lords of Men : ''St. Cuthber, Kord, and Valkur'' Minor gods Ford ' (NG)' Once a mere mortal, Ford ascended to godhood after drinking from the cup of immortality. In his life and his godhood thereafter, Ford is the epitome of the rugged adventurer. He has little in the way of organized clergy, as most of his priests are adventurers themselves. These priests occasionally team up with groups of traditional travelers or adventurers, lending their insight and assistance. Priests of Ford are knowledgeable about many kinds of hidden lore and lost treasures, and they are mandated by their god to keep such items from falling into the hands of those who would use them for evil. Lunar Triplets ''' (LN) ''Thazibruk, Losinia, and Valinul'' work together from their palaces on their moons to govern the forces of magic and specifically their spheres of influence. 'The Elemental Council ' (LG-LN-CN-TN)The four members of the Elemental Council: Stalag the Exarch, Tarleton the Fool, Terressa the Queen, and Boudicca the Druid govern the elemental forces that govern the Thousand Oceans. '''The Fallen [[Althares (Deity)|'Althares']]' (LN)' ~ Carceri God of Knowledge and Invention Illir ' (NE) '~''' Carceri God of Emperors and the Sun '''Zevan (LG) ~ Anian God of Aspiration GM Only Sun and moon are brother and sister of life (essence) and death (form). Sun is ambitious, brazen, and selfish. Toil by day, so that you are too tired to enjoy the night is a tenant of the faith, because the sun desires the Moon and would share with none. Moon is opportunistic, subtle, and selfless, a yoshimitsu/Robin Hood-esque figure. She teaches to enjoy what freedom you can, because either work or the grave is waiting at the end of the day. She shares herself with all, including the Sun, because all can enjoy the moonlight as it is not blinding and readily shares the sky with any. Category:Deities Category:Characters Category:Thousand Oceans